


Betelgeuse

by msby_21



Series: Stars Align With You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, just volleyball gays eating onigiri in the park nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msby_21/pseuds/msby_21
Summary: “When we win Spring Interhigh, I’ll finally confess!”Komi laughs, “’When we win’ huh? Not ‘if we win,’”Bokuto looks at him with absolute confidence, he looked like an ace.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Stars Align With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Betelgeuse

_“When we win Spring Interhigh, I’ll finally confess!”_

_Komi laughs, “’When we win’ huh? Not ‘if we win,’”_

_Bokuto looks at him with absolute confidence, he looked like an ace._

_“Of course! I know we’ll win, we have Washio and Onaga’s amazing blocks, your amazing receives, Sarukui’s spikes, MY spikes, Konoha’s… well… (Well, what?!) his well-roundedness (that’s just another way of saying Jack-of-All-Trades!), and Akaashi’s sets, I’m positive we’ll win!”_

_His declaration dripped with certainty, and the rest of the third years believed they would._

It’s the fifth set with the opponent’s match point, and they’re two points behind. Konoha keeps the ball alive, giving it to Bokuto. A moment of panic sprawls over Konoha’s face for a split second.

_Shit. Too short!_

He spikes it anyway, no room for rebounding or for a block out…

“And Bokuto is blocked! With that, Ichibayashi is our Spring Interhigh winner! This has been an amazing game, folks! With both sides…”

He doesn’t hear any more of the announcers’ voices, nor the deafening cheers, only the sound of his breathing and his pounding heart. It takes a while before he comes back to reality. The roars and shouts of the spectators ringing his ears, but the voice of his teammate suddenly seems louder.

“Sorry! That was on me!” he said in-between huffs, “My set was bad! Way too short!”

Bokuto finds his voice, “The fact that you could even set that ball at all, was amazing,” he starts, because it really was. “That was my fault.” He continues, not looking any of them in the eye.

“That was my fault. I had to score off of that one. Spiking every ball with full confidence is a part of what it means to be a normal ace!”

He finally turns, and his eyes lock with Akaashi. Sweaty and tired and puffing. Close to tears and biting his lower lip to stop it from trembling. He remembers their conversation from days ago…

_  
Bokuto steps outside the hotel and savors the last few moments of his high school volleyball career with himself, he’s a third-year now. Time really does fly when you’re having fun. He looks up and sees the night sky, some clouds covering bits of glittering stars. A sense of satisfaction and bliss fills him. He was beyond proud of their team and how far they’ve all gotten. The moment gets broken when a voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts._

_“Bokuto-san, I’m surprised to see you here. I’ve been looking for you all over, I thought you might’ve got yourself in trouble again.”_

_Bokuto distraught, “Geh, Akaashi! What do you take me for, I only got in trouble like, twice today.”_

_“You can’t blame me for being worried.”_

_Bokuto laughs, “You always look out for me Akaashi. You even found me here.”_

_Akaashi clears his throat, “Erm, well. Aren’t you going to watch the news coverage of our team?”_

_“I already did. They didn’t show me that much though, only rewatching it for 20 times is plenty.”_

_“I see.”_

_They both stand there for a few minutes, looking up the sky. The gust of cold January wind mildly piercing through their clothes. It felt nice, like this. A moment of tranquility shared together, this would be the last tournament the third-years would play. Bokuto breaks the silence._

_“I’m still going to play volleyball after highschool. Even though this is my last tournament with this team, nothing feels all that different about this time compared to all the others.”_

_He faces Akaashi, and his heart beats a little faster, “But, y’know? Looking back, I wish I’d gotten to play together with you guys a whole lot more,”_

_Akaashi blames the flight of stairs he had to descend to get here for his accelerating heart rate, but he knows it isn’t the case._

_Instead, he raises an eyebrow._

_“Uh, Bokuto-san? You’re not gonna die yet, aren’t you?”_

_“Huh!? Heck, no! I’m gonna live until I’m at least one hundred thirty.”_

_Akaashi laughs lightly, living up to one hundred thirty is a bit improbable, but it would be nice._

_“Then why are you going on about all this? It’s only day 2. There’s still round 3, the quarters, the semis, and then the finals. We have more games in front of us yet.”_

_There’s a beat before Bokuto replies._

_“Yep, and we’re gonna win them all.”_

_A moment passes before Akaashi pushes him inside, “Let’s hurry back, and please don’t wander around in that thin shirt. You might catch a cold, the flu is going around. Don’t underestimate how vicious January can be.”_

_“Huh? What about January?”_

_Upstairs, their teammates seem to have noted their absence._

_“Those two have been together an awful lot more nowadays, haven’t they?” Komi says, not looking up from fixing his things._

_Konoha replies, engrossed to whatever’s on his cellphone “Let them be gay, Komi.”_

_The rest of the team laughs, but none of them say a thing when Bokuto and Akaashi return to their room together._

They lock eyes for a few seconds, and Bokuto apologizes to him silently. An apology, for not keeping a promise that wasn’t even made.

They gather around after the match, and Konoha stands beside him.

“You know, you were a really, really, really, really, really big pain in the butt.”

Sarukui and Komi nod their heads vigorously. Memories of his dejected mode, accidents before big games, how he got them in trouble in school, and much more washed over their brains.

“But if I wasn’t on the same team as you, I never would’ve gotten to see this view. I consider myself lucky that was,”

He lands a light punch to his back, “Don’t you quit now. You keep going, got it? And give it everything you’ve got!”

Konoha finally faces him, eyes almost leaking, “I’ll be cheering for you one hundred ten percent of the way! Mr. Just-A-Normal-Ace.”

He looks at him, and pats him in the back.

“You bet I won’t quit.”

He fixes his posture, and faces their team. 

“Alright everyone, let’s all get changed and eat dinner.”

That night, even when he’s exhausted, bathed, and full from dinner—he couldn’t find himself to fall asleep. It’s 11 in the evening, and most of his teammates have already fallen asleep. He puts on a thick jacket, and discreetly exits the room, doing his best to not make any noise and to wake any of them. He finds himself going back to the same spot he went the other night before. He takes a seat on the nearby bench, and looks up the sky once more.

There was something calming about seeing the sky, the slow movement of the passing clouds, and the twinkling of the stars who refuse to be covered by them. He remembers the details of the last play, and the serene state of his mind shatters, replaced by a suddenly heavy feeling in his chest. He knows that all plays are connected, that volleyball is connected. He knows that, with a team like theirs who wouldn’t break easily even if the ace is not in the best condition.

And yet, that last play, with the emergency set for him. He feels all too responsible for it. For the whole game even. There were rallies where he could’ve done better, serves that he couldn’t have missed, all the opportunities he could’ve scored. How could he even call himself the ace if he—

“…Bokuto-san? Can you hear me? You’re spacing out.”

He realizes that all the while he was watching the sky, Akaashi was standing in front of him.

“I figured you’ll be here.”

“Ah, Akaashi. How long were you there?”

“Just a few minutes.”

A cold breath escapes Bokuto, “Well? Won’t you sit down?”, he says as he pats the spot beside him.

They sit like that for a while before Bokuto speaks up.

“Akaashi, why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep, so I decided to watch some vids. Then I noticed that your futon was empty, so I looked for you.”

Bokuto smiles, “Because you thought I would’ve made a mess or something?”

Akaashi meets his eyes, then quickly looks away. “Yes, that’s right. I’m glad you’re safe.”

He finally looks at him, “How about you, why are you still up? You’re usually the first to conk out.”

“Geez, Akaashi! You notice everything, don’t ya?”

“I’m just observant. You’re dodging the question, Bokuto-san.”

He sighs, “I’m not. I just feel, guilty over the last point.”

He waits for Akaashi to say something, maybe something like “It wasn’t your fault, we should’ve followed up on it.” or “Some things weren’t supposed to happen, life is like that.”

Instead, Akaashi nods. “I understand, would you like to talk about it?”

“Oh, I… I don’t, really. I don’t want to wallow on it too much. I’m trying to change.”

“Change?”

“Yeah, I’m tired of getting swayed by every little thing.”

“This isn’t a little thing though, Bokuto-san. It’s normal to feel upset.”

“Yeah, thanks. I needed to hear that. After years of getting upset for over every little thing, and people telling me to get it together, these few chances of me being really upset are the worst.”

He looks at him, “Oh! I just realized! You also kept on cheering me up! Until the very end, huh, Akaashi?”

Like this, even when they’re not in a game, even if there’s not a tournament to win, still, he’s there for him.

“Well, why couldn’t **you** sleep?”

“The same as you.”

Silence.

“Oh. Well, you’ll be a third-year next year! You’ll be fine then, you know what you can improve on. Right?”

A few moments pass before he replies, “Yes!” 

There’s a sniffle, and then another. Before he knew it, Akaashi’s been crying.

Bokuto rubs his back soothingly, and conjures tissues from his pocket while handing it to him, “Come on! You’ll be fine, I know it. You had an amazing captain, after all!”

Akaashi smiles, “Just for this once, good point.”

“Alright, you wanna go back? You might get sick.”

Bokuto steps inside their house the next morning and leaves his shoes at the genkan, “I’m home.”

His mother welcomes him, getting his bags, “I watched the match. Your team placed second, right? That’s amazing!”

He nods weakly. His mother looks at him.

“Was it because you think your team lost because of you?”

Bokuto looks up, golden eyes losing their shimmer, and his mother understands. 

She wraps him in a hug then cups his face, “Oh, my Koutarou. You did well, it wasn’t your fault. I’ll let you rest, alright? I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

He goes up to his room, and flops on to his bed. The frustration and regret from not scoring of that one. If he just scored that one, it would’ve been a deuce. Then they could call a timeout to rest up, and then win the whole thing. If he just scored off of that one, maybe they would’ve won.

But he didn’t, and they didn’t. But he didn’t, and they didn’t. He had no time moping around though, he picks up a pen and a notebook (“Bokuto-san, as much as I know you don’t like writing, but this may come in handy. Please keep it.”) and makes plans to help improve the team since they’ll be graduating. 

He writes possible drills for receives and for blocks, as well as formations and strategies. He keeps his frustrations at bay, choosing to charge ahead forward. 

He starts to plan for something else entirely, too.

Bokuto attended the remaining practices of the team with newfound vigor, supervising the new starting players and giving feedback. This might be the most responsible he has ever been while being captain, and the volleyball club seemed to appreciate this. Though the close defeat they felt during nationals still stuck with them, with Bokuto’s enthusiasm they soon picked themselves back up.

While Bokuto may seem energetic throughout all their practices this week, Akaashi knew better. That day, they both stayed late practicing with the rookies. 

“Bokuto-san, I see you’re very active today. How have you been?”

“I’m okay! The okayest I’ve ever been!”

Akaashi gives him a look that says, _Bokuto-san I see right through you, please cut the crap._  
“Fine, I don’t feel so good. But y’know, when you’re down, there’s only one way to go—up!”

“Easier said than done.”

“Yes, but it can be done!”

“Your optimism is truly admirable, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replies.

“Besides, I want you guys to win too, even after we all graduate.”

Akaashi stays quiet for a while.

He felt better coming to school today, he slept soundly yesterday and he watched some volleyball highlights. He also read up some tricks on how to deal with blocks. The walk to school from the station was peaceful, and he feels okay. There was no time moping around, only for working harder. He arrives shortly at their gym, and the heavy feeling from the past week seems lighter.

“Good morning everyone! Let’s get it!”

There were some groans, but mostly from having to deal with such energy early in the morning. 

“Get what, Bokuto-san?”

“The day, Akaashi! Let’s get the day! We’re going to copy diem!”

“So close. It’s ‘carpe’, not copy.”

“Augh! At least I got the ‘diem’ part correctly!"

He ignores the low snickers from the rookies, “Anyway, I have more tips for y’all, so get ready!”

“Well somebody sure is lively today,” Washio says, witnessing the scene while stretching.

Beside him, Sarukui nods. “I figured he might be on his emo-mode a bit longer, considering he might feel extra burden on the last point.”

“Yeah, y’know? He looks shallow, but he’s a really amazing guy.”

Konoha approaches them, handing out water bottles.

“Don’t say that to him, though. It’ll go to his head.”

“Agreed.”

Washio continues, “He’ll still do that today, right?”

Onaga looks at him, “That? What do you mean by—oh! _That_!”

“Yes, that, I’m pleasantly surprised Akaashi still hasn’t known, considering how loud Bokuto is.”

Komi adds, “Maybe he can contain himself sometimes, or! He might be maturing,” 

Before they could continue any further, the voice of their coach fills the room.

“Okay everybody, laps around the gym!”

School went on as usual, there was still the big “Congratulations Boys’ Volleyball Club for Placing 2nd in Nationals!” at the gate, lots of congratulatory remarks here and there, classmates saying they watched the game and saw him, saying _Bokuto you were so amazing!_ and _Wow, you looked really cool!_ He does his best to make it seem that today’s just like any other day, does his best to stop his hands from getting clammy, does his best to calm his heart down. But he knew it wasn’t, today’s different. His last chance before he graduates highschool. Today, he’d confess to Akaashi. 

Right after practice, he goes over his mental notes of how he’d confess to him. First, he’d ask him out to eat, then they’ll go someplace quiet, then he’d confess. It was a simple, no-frills plan that the others recommended for him. It’ll be hard to mess up, they said.

While they were changing, Konoha gives him a smack to the back and a thumbs up.

“Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Bokuto pleas silently to the gods above.

He approaches Akaashi who was fixing his things, and he tries to keep his voice from trembling.

“Akaashi! Whaddaya say we go grab a bite after this?” he starts, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Sure, where would we go?”

“There’s this new onigiri place Miya Osamu tweeted about! It’s near here, too.”

Akaashi remembers the name, from monthly volleyball and his good taste in food.

“Okay then, please wait for me.”

“I will! See you at the gate!”

After ten minutes of brisk walking, they arrive at the almost packed shop. The smell of tuna, fresh rice, and all good things filling both of them up. Today was a Friday, so it’s expected that there’d be lots of people too. Bokuto searches for an empty table with his eyes, but to no avail. They might just have to buy some onigiris for takeout, and then go eat it at the park nearby.

“Akaashi! The line’s kinda long, I’ll take your order instead.”

“I’ll get three tuna onigiris then, I’ll wait for you outside.”

Akaashi starts to open his wallet, when Bokuto stops him. “Don’t bother! It’s my treat.”

He reluctantly returns the money inside, “If you say so.”

Some time passes and Bokuto emerges with two paper bags, handing one out to Akaashi. He opents it to reveal fresh and warm onigiri. 

“So! Where do you wanna eat? Ooh, maybe over that bench there!”

They settle down at the bench of the nearby park, putting down bags of onigiri. The weather was cool, the sun not too bright, and the clouds went on their way. Their pinkies almost touch when they sat side by side, and he yanks his hand away from surprise. Before Akaashi could even notice, Bokuto takes one riceball out, and savors the smell.

“Man, onigiri really is a gift from the gods!”

“I agree, especially the spicy ones.”

They nibbled at the rice balls on hand, enjoying the taste of it and the cool February breeze. _This is going well_ , Bokuto thinks in between bites. _So far, so good._

Still snacking on his onigiri, he notices Akaashi enjoy the riceball. _He looks so relaxed. Happiness looks nice on him, his smile is so cute. Wait, no! Don’t get distracted yet! Now then, I let us make small talk then after a few minutes I’ll look him in the eye and then—_

“Bokuto-san, I have something to say.”

He looks at him, Akaashi’s then relaxed face, plastered with a serious expression and his eyes unreadable.

Bokuto gulped, this felt like bad news. They both let themselves finish the onigiris they’re holding.

He waits for him to finish, and faces his body towards his, “What is it, Akaashi?”

His face doesn’t change, still wearing the poker face he mastered.

“Bokuto-san, I like you. Please go out with me.”

“WHAT!?”

Some bystanders glanced in their direction before turning away. Akaashi seemed terrified, he tried to fix his expression back to neutral, but he fails. He looks away, “Bokuto-san, I’m sorry if you—”

“You like me?! Really?!”

“Why would I joke about this?” he replied, voice exasperated. Akaashi finally looks at him, and sees Bokuto’s eyes have become the size of planets.

“Me too!”

“I’m sorry, are you sure? You might have misheard, I like you romantica—”

Bokuto holds both of his hands, and looks him in the eye.

“I didn’t! I heard you just fine! I’ll date you!”

He hears some claps and low whistles, he turns to the direction and sees the rest of Fukurodani.

“Aw, yeah!” 

“Took the both of you long enough!”

Bokuto looks at them, “Did all of you follow us here?”

“Nah! We were going to eat somewhere too, but we saw both of you and—”

“And decided to eavesdrop on us?” Akaashi asks, eyebrow raised.

He was met with gasps.

“Eavesdrop? Us? Never! We were simply supervising.”

“Yeah, like that time after the Mujinazaka match where we watched Bokuto talked to Akaashi.”

Konoha was the first to walk away, winking exaggeratedly at Bokuto.

“Would you like to continue eating these onigiris with me now?”

“Akaashi, that sounds like a proposal.”

He chuckles, a soft tinkling sound, “If you want it to be a proposal then, Bokuto-san. It can be.”

Bokuto gets another riceball, and then looks at the boy in front of him.

“Dammit, Akaashi! I had a small speech prepared and everything!”

He smiles, “Bokuto-san, you weren’t always one to keep secrets.”

“Huh? Did any of them tell you?!”

“They didn’t, I just..” he pauses, thinking for a moment, “I’ve known you for a long time now, haven’t I? Besides, you’ve been muttering to yourself earlier. You do that when you get nervous, which is very rare.”

“Still! How were you so sure?”

“I wasn’t, it was just a hunch.”

“Hmp! That’s so unfair, I had everything prepared! After this, we’ll walk for a while and then while the sun sets, I’ll confess to you! I wanted to give you a shoujo manga kind of story! Dammit!”

“Heh! This is still pretty cheesy if you think about it, Bokuto-san,” and he was right. The wind made leaves fall around them, the sun peeking through the spaces between the trees that towered above them.

They continue finishing the onigiri, and Bokuto puts a hand to Akaashi’s face. His face feels soft, Bokuto notices. Time stops for a second, and they both laugh when Bokuto pulls his hand away, removing a stray piece of rice from Akaashi’s cheek. Bokuto smiles, “You people tell me I’m like a kid, but you’re the one who eats like a toddler.”

“I do not eat like a toddler!”

They finally finish eating, and they decide to take a detour of the park.

Bokuto looks up the sky, warm colors painting the clouds and some stars showing up sneakily. He intertwines his fingers with Akaashi, who was also looking up.

“I feel like I’m a superstar who just won an award or something! I feel so alive!”

Beside him, Akaashi smiles, “Well, Bokuto-san, you are a star. My star.”

Bokuto looks at him, beaming, like the whole planet just decided to make him the number one highschool spiker.

“Your star? I’m your star! Akaashi, you’re such a sap!”

A dash of scarlet appeared on the other boy's face. “Shush now, will you?” and before Bokuto could even respond, something soft met his lips, and he knows exactly what just happened. He thinks, _maybe this can pass as a shoujo ending too._

With that, he felt like the world was silently cheering him on. He felt the same way his heart blossomed and his eyes sparkled when the audience shouts his name when he scores, and how their claps when he serves fuel him up. This time however, it wasn’t anything like that. His heart blossoms more than he ever thought it couldn’t, and his eyes sparkle just a bit more. And it was caused by an audience of one, the only person whose presence sent him up to the sky, a feat the roars of even a million spectators won’t even come close to achieving.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first BokuAka fic, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Akaashi's POV, coming soon! I'm [dcyshoyo](https://twitter.com/dcyshoyo) on Twitter, let's be friends! <3


End file.
